Albus Severus and the Locket of Life
by AlexandriaDiAngelo
Summary: Albus Severus is going to Hogwarts for his first year and it looks like it'll be a fun one. Unexpected friendship and sortings happen but when his father's past starts to come back to haunt them, its up to this new trio to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

_August 1, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry Potter walked through the place he once called "Home". He looked down as he passed the places where innocent friends and family members were murdered in the battle. His guilt stopped as he reached the Headmistress office and he reminded himself it wasn't his fault.

He straightened himself and said "Acid Pops" to the gargoyle guarding statue. The statue allowed him to enter and he entered the office to see Minerva waiting for him. He entered and sat in the chair that was put there for him. She smiled at him.

"Harry, you said you had something to tell me"She said hoping it was nothing dangerous but knowing it was him, it probably was.

"Yesterday I was informed that someone had tried to steal a special items from a high security vault. I was wondering if the item could be moved here"He finished and Minerva looked shocked, after all the dangerous things that happened at Hogwarts, he still trusted the place?

"Harry, are you sure? I do not want a situation like your first year to happen again"She asked _now _fully knowing what happened in his first year.

"I'm positive. I ask you however to put more protection on this item then Professor Dumbledore did in my first year"He said and he saw Minerva look at the empty portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"What is this important item?"She asked truly curious about an item that needed to be protected so much.

"It is the Locket of Life"He said and she gasped, clutching her heart.

"But that is only a legend!"She said in disbelief.

"I thought the same for many things but it is the real thing "He said and Minerva looked at him like she did in his first year..

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?" She said and Harry gave a defeated sigh, she knew him too well.

"Albus is starting this year and I fear that he will be just as adventurous as me..."He trailed of and Minerva understood.

"You fear he will find out and be like yourself with the Philosopher Stone"She said and he nodded knowing that Albus was just like him and that was a bad thing.

"Do not worry Harry, we will keep this Locket protected"She said and he nodded although he was still worried for his son.

"I hope so Minerva" He said with a sigh. She put a hand on his shoulder and he nodded. "Do not worry Harry"

Harry really hoped she was right...


	2. Chapter 2

_Albus's Dream and the Letter_

_Albus's Dream_

_There was a black figure, it was moving through a forest. It all looked familiar, the figure was holding a wand and it finally reached it's destination. I saw it was Hogwarts, and the figure was in the forbidden forest. The figure waited for someone, the person came but their face was covered by a mask._

"_Did you get it" The black figure hissed to the person. The person nodded their head in a no direction._

"_I couldn't, the filthy half blood Potter arrived before I could grab it" The person said bitterly and spat out "Potter" like it was a disgusting thing to say._

"_You failed me, and you know I do not take punishments lightly" The black figure said and took out their wand. The person begged for forgiveness but the figure yelled "Crucio!" _

_The person rolled around on the floor in pain, their body twitching but they did not scream. The person got up slowly breathing hard._

"_Next time do not fail me. How are we going to get it without that filthy Potter interfering" The figure said. The person thought about it and smiled a cruel smile._

"_Potter will probably move the item here. Potter has a son that will be coming here this year and I heard he's just as troublesome as his fool of a father" the person said and the figure gave a dark chuckle._

"_Excellent plan Salazar if this work you shall be rewarded" The figure said and the person became to change it's appearance. The person was starting to leave when the figure called out._

"_Oh and don't harm Potter's son, I feel evil in that child" The figure said and it disapparated._

I woke up breathing hard, my body ached and felt like it had been stabbed all over. I had felt the Cruciatus Curse like the person in my dream. I sat up and then there was a fierce knock that I knew was coming from a pissed of Lily.

"Albus, your breakfast is going to get cold and your letter has arrived" Lily said coldly. _ Aah, so that's why's she's mad. My letter had arrived and she still had to wait another year for hers._

I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen, when I got there I sat down next to Lily. James then came in still asleep and he bumped into a chair knocking over the umbrella stand.

"James Sirius!"Mum yelled but she had a sad smile on her face, James was the clumsiest of us Potter children and he reminded mum of her deceased friend Nymphadora Tonks who use to knock that same umbrella stand down.

"Sorry Mum!" He said as he sat down. He grabbed the two letters on the counter and passed me one, ehich I caught due to my Quidditch reflexed of playing for years. As I opened the letter my thoughts yet again drifted to the dream. I skimmed over the letter and it was basically:

******Dear M********r.********.A********lbus********S.******** Potter**

******Yatta yatta you've been accepted into Hogwarts yatta**

******Congratulations yatta yatta**

******Term starts Septmber 1st**

******Deputy Headmaster**

******Neville Longbottom**

I stared at the letter for a while and was about to ask mum when we would go to Diagon Alley when James beat me to it.

"Hey Mum, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" James asked after swallowing a ridiculous amount of food, I gave him a disgusted look that he ignored.

"This weekend, now you two" She said indicating me and James" Go clean your room, your cousins are coming over. I nodded and went up to clean my room, while I was cleaning I heard a tap at my window.

I opened the window to see an unknown snowy Owl with a lightning bolt on one of it's wings, I took the letter that had my name scribbled on it in green ink. I slowly opened it and a picture fell out. I look and saw it was a picture of Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione except they looked about 20 years younger.

I grabbed the letter attached and read it:**  
**

**ALBUS POTTER**

**SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT HOGWARTS, SOMETHING BIG. HISTORY WILL REPEAT ITSELF. BE PREPARED AND STAY ALERT. STAY AWAY FROM THE FOREST.**

**-S**

I reread the letter and stared. Someone had just sent me a letter, warning me about something that I had no clue about. I decided to hide the letter and show it to Rose, she would probably know what this was all about.

I put in the secret folder behind the door that only me and Rose knew about. I continued to clean my room I still wondered about the letter.

"Albus! Rose is going up to see you" Mum yelled from downstairs. I heard footsteps and in came an energetic Rose. Rose was Uncle Ron and Hermione's daughter, she had curly red hair(With a temper, I might add) and brown eyes. She basically looked like a younger redheaded Aunt Hermione.

"Hey Al, I just got my letter and I'm so excited.. Can you believe in less then a month we'll be going! Imagine all the lessons, secret locations and books" She ranted and I swear she was going to drool when she talked about book.

"Calm down Rosie but yeah I'm excited too" I said and she looked at me seriously. Like really seriously that it creeped me out.

"Al have you had... you know your dreams again?" I blushed and nodded. She was the only one I ever told about these dreams since James would probably laugh at me, Lily was too young and my parents wouldn't understand.

I told her all about my dreams and I could see the shock on her face when I was done. She then looked behind he, making sure the door was closed.

"Yesterday, I heard your dad and my dad talking through the floo network. Your dad went to Hogwarts 2 days ago to talk with the headmistress about something really important" She said.

"There is also something else" I said and I went and got the note. I passed it to her and she blanched after reading it.

"Albus this is serious, somethings going to happen and by the looks of it your the main target and that it's happened before." She said. I nodded.

"I know Rose, but what are we going to do?" I asked and she looked at me with a look that said "_Are you kidding me?"_

"We aren't doing anything, we should leave this to the Aurors" She said while sitting on my bed.

"Rose, they think they've done all they can, if something happens, we have to help. They'll be miles away and we'll be the closest there. Plus the letter warned me not dad or even your dad, I'm pretty sure I've already been mixed in with whatever is going to happen whether I like it or not" I said and she thought about it and sighed.

"You're probably right, but we have to be careful Albus, this isn't a game. Also we have to make sure that out parents _DO NOT_ find out or we'll be in big trouble. Also just because I'm allowing this doesn't mean go and do something reckless alright?" She said and I nodded.

Mum then called us down for Dinner and the rest of the day was fun. We played Quidditch, well I did, Rosie is really good but she prefers her books. She's just odd like that. At about 8, Rosie and Hugo left and I went and took a shower. I then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Diagon Alley, the Mysterious Girl and the Important Conversation_

By Saturday, the dream had been pushed to the back of my head and all I wanted to do was punch James in his git face. Recently, he had been more rude and loved to tell me how much of a "Slytherin" I was. The only good thing was that I got to spend more time with Lily, since I knew she was sad about me leaving. I was awaken that Saturday morning by Lily who had smacked me around with my own pillows. When I got up I growled and she left knowing that although I barely showed my temper but when I did it was not pretty. I got dressed and went down to eat breakfast.

I was surprised to see Rose and Hugo here, but then I noticed Uncle Ron and Dad talking in low serious voices. I saw Rose reading although she looked like she was trying to catch something they said and I smirked. She was just as curious as I was. I caught her eye giving her a knowing look, she blushed and continued to "read".

I ate some toast and sat next to Rose, making sure no one was listening or paying attention to us."Catch anything?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"Nope, they're whispering too low but from what I did hear they're only talking about a professor from school" She said not taking her eyes of her book, which was _Hogwarts: A History _the revised addition.

I was about to say something when my idiot brother came down the stairs complaining about how early it was and why we haven't left already. Dad explained that we were waiting for him and he blushed but nodded.

"Okay Potter-Weasley clan, lets go" Mum said heading to the fireplace with Aunt Hermione following her.

I groaned and Rose gave me a comforting pat on the back. I absolutely hated using the floo network because I would either go to the wrong gate or ended up crashing when I arrived.

"Hey Albus, try not to knock anyone over!' James taunted before entering the fireplace and I turned red. How many times would that git have to bring up that bloody incident.

When it was my turn I got some floo powder and yelled "Leaky Cauldron!" I felt the uneasy turn as I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. I didn't knock anything over since Hannah Abbot, Uncle Neville's wife knew from experience how much of a disaster I could make. After everyone was here, we entered Diagon Alley. It was an amazing sight that we only go to see every so often because of all the paparazzi

"Okay, I'll take Rose and Albus to go get all the materials. Then me and Harry will go get their wands and pets. James, your mother will take you where you need to go and Ron take Lily and Hugo around" Aunt Hermione planned since she was the most organized of all the adults.

So for the next hour, we just went store to store getting all our books. When we finally met up with dad I was ready to go home. We finally steered to Ollivanders, the only wand shop in Diagon Alley. When we entered I felt this weird aura. I stayed behind with my dad as Rosie got her wand.

"Hey dad?" I asked hesitantly since me and my father didn't have the best relationship. When I was younger I idolized my father, like almost every kid my age but then it stopped. Everyone kept comparing me to him and it angered me, I wasn't Albus Potter I was just Harry Potter's son. We mostly only talked when we had to or about Quiddtich.

"Yes Al" He asked and I could tell he was caught off guard that I had talked to him. I had literally been ignoring him for weeks.

"How does someone get their wand?" I asked actually curious and he looked at me.

"Well Albus, the wand chooses the Wizard" He said and I was interested even though it sounded ridiculous, how does something just choose you?

"Can two people have the same wand?" I asked and I don't even know where these questions were coming from.

"It is possible to have brother wands but it unlikely" He said sharply like I had hit a nerve. I shrugged it off.

"So if they have brother wands, do they have like a special connect-" I asked but was cut off.

"That's enough question Albus" He said harshly and I just glared at him, what the hell crawled up his arse and died, I was just asking a bloody question.

I suddenly heard a yell of excitement and saw Rose holding her new wand. She then proceeded to shove it in my face.

"Look Al, 10 inches-Cherry tree with a dragon headstring core!" She said as Aunt Hermione paid for her wand.

I gulped, it was my turn. I walked up and saw a creepy looking man on a ladder. He turned and looked at me and then my father.

"My lord for a minute, I thought I saw 11 year old Harry Potter enter my store again. He does look like you Mr. Potter. Now the other Mr. Potter which is your wand hand?" He asked and I glared at the floor for yet _**AGAIN**_ being compared to my father, and then gave him my right hand.

He measured me, which was just weird and then pulled out 6 individual wands that all had their own unique design. He handed me the first.

"Hippogryff hair 10 inches holly"He said and I gave it a wave. The vase next to my father set on fire and he put it out with Aguamenti.

After about 10 more wands I felt disappointed but Mr. Ollivander was joyful for a challenge. My father left because James had cost a big commotion and I was alone. Suddenly I felt a tingle of magic and I heard a woosh noise. I looked and saw an acient golden box coming toward me on its own. I watched amazed as it stopped in front of me in midair and opened. It was a nice wand with a great design. As I picked it up I felt a warmth and a beautiful light appeared out of the wand. _So that's whats my father ment when he said the wand chooses the wizard" I thought_

"I see the wand has chosen it's wizard"Mr. Ollivander said causing me to jump. He looked at the wand and then at me.

"11 inch Holly with Threstral hair. Mr. Potter this wand was created a very long time ago, only two wands were created exactly like this. They say that wands with Threstral hair can only be created by someone who has accepted death. This is a very powerful wand for a powerful wand for a powerful wizard Mr. Potter. Never underestimate yourself because this wand will shine as the times get darker." He said as I paid for my wand.

It felt weird to hold this wand that was so perfect but how could it be so powerful but then Mr. Ollivander's words echoed in my head "_**Never underestimate yourself because this wand will shine as the times get darker**_."

What got me was the last part, it was almost like a warning. Were dark times about to surface again and could it be connected to what would happen at Hogwarts?

_**No Albus your blowing this up, it's probably nothing and if it is, the ministry can handle it I mean that's why they're there.**_

_**Yea**_, I thought and I began to walk around looking for my father. I didn't notice that I had bumped into a girl. I looked and saw she had wavy red hair and grey eyes. We locked eyes and I saw flashes of Hogwarts, the black figure and a mysterious package that was being paced inside a room. Her gasp pulled me out of that trance and she ran off.

I stared in the direction that she ran off and I couldn't help but wonder if she was connected to all of this as well. My father's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Albus here, when I was your age Hagrid bought me one just like this, now come on everyone is waiting for us." He said and I could tell this present was a "Forgive me" present. I accepted it but just rolled my eyes and followed him to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Al" Rose yelled pulling me near the floo area. "We're leaving but you can tell me all about you wand later kay?"

We ended up flooing home and have dinner after. It was mostly a quiet dinner, I gave Rose a "I need to tell you something" look that caught her off Guard but she nodded. We excused ourselves early and went up to my room.

When we got there I closed the door and took out my wand, remembering the spell made sure no one would hear.

"Muffilato"I whispered and knew the spell had worked.

"Al, we are not supposed to use magic out of school! And where did you learn that spell?" She asked curious more than mad.

"Rose we live in a magical house, they can't tell who did it only that someone did magic. Also I heard father use it once but it's a spell that he didn't want anyone else to use." I said and then told her everything that happened.

"Wow, this girl she caused the flashes?" She asked and I nodded and she agreed with my theory that she was somehow important to all of this.

"It's late, we should go down" She said and I nodded and we went outside. She suddenly stopped me and put a finger on her lips and then I heard Father and Uncle Ron.

"Ron, he asked about the connection between the wands" Father said desperately and it sounded like he was trying to convince Uncle Ron of something.

"Harry your blowing this out of proportions. How could Rose and Albus known about the locket?" Uncle Ron asked truly prepared for father's answer.

"Ron I don't know if they know about the locket but they know something. Look Ron, the locket isn't at Gringotts anymore...it's at Hogwarts." He said and I held my gasp, looks like one piece of my puzzle had cleared yet it caused more confusion.

"Bloody hell Harry, at Hogwarts? With everything we've done there and especially with our kids going there this year, do you think it's safe there?" He asked.

"I hope it is, I've asked Professor Smith to check on it while she's there this year" He said. Me and Rose slowly backed away and then ran off. She went downstairs and I went to bed. Bloody hell, what did I get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

_The Train Ride, Reappearances and New Friends_

_**(This begins right after the Epilogue because I'm lazy and I hope everyone has read the Epilogue at least once. Also go check out my poll for a new story I want to make. It's on my profile. Enjoy!)**_

I waved goodbye to Mum and Lily until I couldn't see them anymore. I sat down next to Rose who opened her trunk and began to read a gigantic book. James then stood up and walked to the compartment door.

"Well I'm out, sorry but I got a reputation to uphold" He said and left to go find our other cousins Fred and Louis. _**"Yea the reputation of being the biggest git on the planet" I thought while rolling my eyes.**_

I stared out at the window when I felt a presence near, it was weird. I felt someone, well at least their magic and they were standing right outside. The door opened and I felt my eyes widen in shock when I saw who had entered. It was the beautiful redhead that I had bumped into yesterday. Her eye's widened as well when she saw me.

"Excuse me but everywhere else is full can we sit here?" The girl asked politely. Rose looked at her, analyzing her before going back to her book. "Sure" She said.

I didn't even notice the blonde boy with a pointed face behind her until he sat next to Rose. Meanwhile the girl awkwardly sat next to me. There was a quiet pause before the boy took out a book that rivaled Rosie's. The girl next to me sighed as if this happened all the time.

"Sorry about him, he's kind of antisocial" She said. The blonde boy took his eye's of the book for just a few seconds to respond, he reminded me a lot of Rose. "I'm not antisocial, I just like to read" He murmured.

"Well whatever. My name is Alexandria Storm but I prefer Alex. The antisocial blonde over there is Scorpius Malfoy" Alex said happily and I smiled as the tension disappeared.

I saw Rose look up from her books to stare at Scorpius, then she continued reading like normal. I guess what Uncle Ron told her, had been totally ignored.

"My names Albus, Albus Potter and that's my cousin Rose Weasley "I said and the girl nodded. Scorpius looked at me and Rose before doing exactly what Rose had done.

"So do you like Quidditch?" I asked Alex and smiled joyfully while Scorpius groaned. "Now look what you've done" He mumbled and I saw Alex roll her eyes at his comment.

"Shut it Malfoy, of course I love Quidditch it's the best thing ever!"She said happily and that's how we spent the next 20 minute. We argued over which position was best, and even Scorpius and Rose joined in (I preferred Seeker, Alex, Malfoy and surprisingly Rose all liked the Chaser position)

I was about to argue that Seekers usually end the game when the trolly lady appeared. I ended up buying some for everyone much to Alex's dismay. She basically spent five minutes chewing on a chocolate frog while pouting. After that the girls left and we changed into our uniform. When the girls came back we kept talking about random things. Suddenly the door opened and my brother appeared.

"Making some Snakey friends Albus, Rose?" He said as he entered. I saw Rose and Alex roll their eyes at his immature comment.

"Get lost James, I thought you had a "Reputation to uphold" I said quoting him as I grabbed another chocolate frog, man their addicting. He was about to say something when he finally took a good look at Alex.

"Well hello, what might your name be my fine Slytherin girl?"He asked smoothly. I saw Alex's hair turn dark red and Scorpius put his book down with a smirk on his face. "This will be fun" He said.

Alex got up and walked over to James and twirled her hair flirtatiously." My names Alexandria Storm" She whispered in his ear and then she took a step back. She then pulled her fist back and punched him directly in the nose, there was a sickening crack as she pulled away.

"Remember it love" She exclaimed as she pushed him out and slammed the compartment door in his bloody bruising face. She sat down and began to clean James' blood of her fist with a tissue that Rose had given her.

"That was bloody fantastic!" I told her and she blushed but smiled. Malfoy chuckled and put his book down.

"Great punch Alex, I've been wanting to do that all summer" Rose said shocking us as she put the book away and began to talk to us face to face. Alex blushed more and her face was a nice scarlet color, it suited her and she nodded her head shyly.

"Yeah but my hand hurts now, I put a lot of force into that punch" She admitted and Malfoy grabbed her hand. He took out his wand and pointed it at her bruising hand "Episkey_" _He said.

Her hand healed and she stretched out her hand. "Thanks Scorpius" She said and I saw Rose looking at Scorpius in amazement and jealousy.

Soon the conductor gave an announcement "We will be arriving in 5 minutes!" and I looked out the window to see how far we've actually gone since it only had felt like an hour or so.

I then looked at Rose who didn't look nervous but I noticed she had put her book away and her fingers were fidgeting. When the train came to a stop we all got off and headed toward the boats, where Hagrid was. He was an old friend of Father and was a half giant not that it mattered but Alex and Scorpius stared at him amazed.

"Four in a boat!' He yelled quickly and we all quickly went and sat in the same boat. We all stared in amazement at how amazing the castle was. We were in awe the whole ride there. When we finally arrived, Hagrid went up to and knocked twice on the big doors. We were about to be sorted!


End file.
